Darkness
by Eternal Sailor Chibi
Summary: Fic I've been working on for a long, long time. Involves a semi-AU where Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed. Violence, cute brats, romance, and a complicated plot make for a long read. Unfinished, but I'm still working!
1. Prologue

**Darkness  
A DragonballZ Fanfiction**

A/n: Well, here it is at last...a DBZ fic I've been working on for about three years, Darkness has finally taken off. It's not finished yet, but I haven't lost my inspiration yet! Yay! Please R/R, as it makes me happy and makes me write more!

A/n: Oh, and in answer to a question, "Vejita" is the younger one, "Vegeta" is our favorite prince, and the planet.

Prologue

_anta mo dou? damasarete miru?  
budou no ki ni BARA ga saku kamo _

Were you mourning earlier? Or was it a trick?  
Since the way of the warrior is to hate the roses, my selfishness was torn in half.

-"It's Chou Very Bad", _Sailor Stars _

A soft breeze made the dry grasses along the well-worn path stir, creating the soft whispering sounds of a calm spring night in the wilderness. Then, there was a crunch. The man's noisy boots-at least, they were noisy in the serenity of the evening-interrupted everything else.

The flowers, the trees, the grass, the small bushes sprinkled along the landscape, all of them whispered amongst themselves about him. Who was he? they all wondered. What was he doing? Where was he going?

All that was visible as they all craned their stalks to see under the cloak, were two black eyes, glowing like coals. They only flashed for a moment, but it was enough to be noticed. It was odd that eyes that color could be seen in the darkness of the cowl. Even the plants knew that much.

The wind blew in a sudden burst, as if trying to help the plants and trees see who he was. All it succeeded in doing, however, was blowing his cloak open, but not even budging the hood. He was tall, and heavily muscled. He seemed not the least perturbed by the wind and continued on towards the town.


	2. Chapter One: The Boy

PART ONE: THE MAN

Chapter One  
The Boy

_ nikushimi no honoo yatsura mo honki  
inochi wo kakenakya kachitore nai  
ikitaku nai kedo shinitaku nai kedo  
mugoi zankoku yurushi wa shi nai _

The flames of hate and those guys are also serious  
If we don't risk our lives, we can't win  
We don't want to go and we don't want to die, but  
We will not allow merciless cruelty

-"Sailor War", _Gaiden! Dark Kingdom wa Fuakkatsu Hen_

It was a warm night already, without the additional heat of at least fifteen fires spread across the town. With them, it was sweltering, and so the liquid on the boy's face was sweat, as well as tears.

He was light, though he had some muscles; he _was_ Saiya-jin. He looked ten or eleven, but could easily have been younger, Saiya-jin aging being what it was. He had spiky black hair and odd black eyes that were a bit red at the moment from crying. His tail was wrapped around his waist and he braced himself for the next blow as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat with the back of his hand. He was in a circle of Frieza's men; big, thuggish brutes, and was doing his best to fight them. He already had some blood by his ear and on his cheek, mingling with the sweat and tears. He was holding his own, though. The alien fighting him did look a bit nervous, as was understandable with the corpse of one of his comrades lying so close.

The boy growled like an animal and jumped forward. He was stopped. "Nani!" he shrieked, looking behind him. Another soldier was holding him in place. The first smirked malevolently and pulled his arm back, bringing it down on the boy's stomach as hard as he possibly could. The boy couldn't breathe and coughed up some blood as he struggled to get a mouth full of air.

It was this that the man stumbled upon. He took in the flickering flames, the mothers with small children and grandparents running for their lives, the fathers and eldest sons staying behind to fight uselessly to their deaths, to protect their families, and to be lucky if they withstood two blows. And then, he spotted the boy. He was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame in the darkest night.

"What have we here?" he muttered to himself as he got closer. He watched in silence for a moment, surveying the scene. Twenty or thirty soldiers were all grouped around another two, who were mercilessly pummelling...A kid? A little kid?

The man's upper lip curled in disgust within the hood and he dashed down from his perch on the hill above the spectacle, into the middle of the circle. He jumped right between the boy and his attacker.

"YURUSANAI!" he roared, placing a well-aimed punch on the soldeir's chin. It hit him with such force that he flew back, hit a rock, and lay completely still. The others backed away.

The man shot a kiai at one, killing him instantly, just for good measure. It worked. Knowing that he meant business, the others fled.

The boy at his feet, having been dropped by the soldier holding him in a headlock, was pale, shivering, and covered in his own blood. He'd retched from the pain and was leaning over, supporting himself on one arm. The man crouched next to him.

"You okay, kid?"

The boy coughed and nodded weakly, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Thanks," he croaked, coughing again.

The main gingerly patted his back. "You're pretty damn strong to have been able to stand up to them that long."

The boy nodded again. "I got it from my mom." He tried to stand, but stumbled, falling back to his knees. The man helped him up and he was able to regain his footing.

The man glanced around the town, boy still leaning on one of his arms. It was completely destroyed. He shook his head, sighing. Even if he had arrived in time, he would have been unable to save the tiny place.

"C'mon, kid."

He started off towards the woods on the other side of the no longer existent town.

The boy followed.

"Zarbon-san."

The tall alien looked up. "Hai!"  
The man in the throne in front of him, the man he served, glanced at something on the wall. "Zarbon-san, get me the leader of that raid in the village off South City."

"Hai." Zarbon bowed and left the throne room, hoping it wouldn't take him long to find Captain Ginyu. He shook his head. How had Ginyu and the team their Lord had allowed him managed to botch this mission? Zarbon almost felt sorry for the whole team. Their Lord was not likely to take this failure well.


	3. Chapter Two: Rude Awakening

Chapter Two  
Rude Awakening

_ sora no nioi goorudo ni kawaru toki  
kaze no soodo kazashite  
kakedasu to iu _

The scent of the sky, when it changes to gold  
The sword of wind, raise it  
And I will run forth.

-"Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune", _Usagi Ai no Senshi e no Michi _

The man and the boy made camp a few miles into the dense forest bordering the village. They stopped by a stream, and the man laid out his cloak for the boy to sleep on. As he was drifting off into the soft recesses of unconsciousness, he watched the man, perched on a tree stump, keeping guard for any stray animals, or new troops. He couldn't help but think that the man looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Four things registered in the boy's mind.

The first was that he was wet, and freezing cold. He wondered why, but his mind could give him no reasonable answer.

The second thing that crossed his mind was that he was really, really hungry. His brain informed him that that was perfectly normal, and that he should move on to his next thought.

He did. He was not at home. He wondered about that, too, but it was again to no avail.

The last thing registered as he opened his eyes and looked around. It came in two parts. The first part was that the feeling of wind blowing gently on his face was very pleasant early in the morning. The second part was that he was at least 100 yards up in the air.

The boy yelped and looked up.

The man's smiling face was edged with laughter. "I was waiting for that," he said, chuckling.

"Why am I soaked?" the boy questioned, realizing that the man was taking him somewhere by flying.

"I dumped you in the stream to wake you up," the man replied. He began to slowly descend. "It obviously didn't work." he alighted gently on the ground and set the boy down.

They were in a circle of a few buildings. The man walked towards one, boy following, and they entered.

The man flipped on a light. It was a small, sparsely decorated house of several rooms. The man sank into a large armchair and pointed to a door on the left. "That's the bathroom. You can go take a shower and I'll get you some of my old clothes to wear."

"Thanks." The boy went to bathroom door.

"When you're done, we'll talk."


	4. Chapter Three: Explanation

Chapter Three  
Explanation

_ Paapuru no yoake ga kitara, Ah  
Anata no kioku wa kiete shimau no ne  
Sore demo iwanai hitokoto ga aru  
Itsu datte mitsumeteita wa_

When the purple sunrise comes, ah  
Your memory will end up disappearing  
But there is still one thing I haven't said  
I was always watching you

-"L'amour D'amour Moonlight", _Usagi Ai no Senshi e no Michi_

About an hour later, the two were seated across from each other at a kitchen table. Both had eaten, and sat in silence for the past few minutes.

"So...who are you, exactly?" asked the boy finally.

"My name is Tares," the man replied. "What about you?"

The boy drew himself up. "I'm Hanyuu Vejita, son of Queen Naoko," he replied proudly.

Across from him, Tares froze. "Naoko?" he whispered, staring hard at the kid.

Vejita nodded nervously. "Yeah..."

"How old are you?"

"Seven and a half."

Tares took in a sharp breath. "Seven," he muttered to himself. "And it's been eight years..."

"Um...sir? Tares-san? Is something wrong?" Vejita questioned. He looked as if he wouldn't mind being able to shrink into nonexistence.

Tares snapped back to attention. "No. No, everything's fine," he replied, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times. He looked at Vejita. For a brief second, his eyes shone, then faded. "What about your father?"

"My papa?" Vejita squirmed a bit uncomfortably in his chair. "Nappa."

Tares froze a second time. He looked up at the cieling. "Nappa," he murmured. He mulled this over for a moment, then stood. "Well, kid, I think I should get you back to your parents. I'm sure they're...worried about you."

"Actually, I was staying with-"

Tares didn't give him a chance to finish as he strode to the door of the kitchen, then outside.

"Hey, wait up!" Vejita called frantically, running after him.


	5. Chapter Four: Return

Chapter Four  
Return

_ Ato sukoshi de yume kara sameru  
Fushigi na kao de anata wa iu kedo  
Namida no naka ni kinou ga  
Hikattemasu ima agerareru no wa inochi no itasa  
Kono te hanasazu nigirishimeyou _

Shortly after waking from a dream,  
Your miraculous face says that  
Inside the tears, tomorrow is shining.  
Right now, giving is the pain of life.  
Without letting go of this hand, hold on tightly.

-"Here Goes! Shining Star", _Ryuusei Densetsu_

"Is this it?" Tares questioned. He looked over at Vejita.

Vejita nodded. "Yeah. This is where my Mama lives," he confirmed.

Tares pushed him forward a little. "Go on, then. There's no point in standing out here."

The little boy was confused for a moment. "But...Tares-san, aren't you coming in? I know my Mama would want to say thank you for bringing me home."

Tares snorted. "Thank me? Naoko? I doubt it. But you're welcome, just the same, kid." He turned to leave.

And at that exact moment, the door flew open. "VEJITA!"

Tares looked back.

A woman with long black hair had dashed out, and was now nearly strangling Vejita as she held him in a hug, dangling several feet above the ground. Tares held back a laugh.

"Mama," Vejita squeaked. "I can't breathe."

Naoko promptly lowered him to the ground. "What are you doi..." She trailed off. She'd seem him.

Tares stayed where he was. "Hello, Naoko. I was just leaving." He turned again to go."

"Tares, stop right there."

He did.

"What are you doing here, with my son?" she questioned him coldly.

"I brought him home safe and sound...just like his own father might have," Tares sneered.

She narrowed her eyes suspisciously as his gaze roamed over her, down to her left hand, held protectively over Vejita's head.

"Congratulations," he snapped sarcastically. "He's a good kid. Hard to believe that unfeeling ape is his father."

"Unfeeling..." Naoko looked ready to hit him. "Nappa is my husband, and in case you've forgotten, your king!"

Tares rolled his eyes. "I have no king. And while you may have considered yourself my queen, that ended the second you accepted his ring. It'll stay that way as long as you wear it." Tares's eyes flared in what was perhaps anger, perhaps something else. "I bid you good day, your highness. And good luck raising the kid." With that, he left, taking to the sky.

Naoko watched him go, then turned back to her son. "Let's go inside, Vejita."

Vejita fell into a fitfull sleep that night, and was awoken by his mother frantically shaking him.

"Vejita, get up, now!" she hissed.

He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at her. "Huh?"

"Put this on." She shoved something at him.

He stared briefly at it. Armor...real Saiya-jin armor! "But why now?" He looked to Naoko, who was staring out the window. He noticed she was wearing armor, too, the set he'd admired for years. She looked immensely sad, standing there, looking out, like a part of her was missing. And then, Vejita noticed the silhouettes moving silently outside. Frieza's men!

He hurriedly put the armor on, taking no time to think of how grown-up he must look in it. He jumped out of bed and ran to his mother, who crouched down to talk to him.

"I want you to listen carefully, and don't you forget a word of this, Vejita. Frieza wants you. I don't know why, but you _can't_ let him get ahold of you. If we get separated, go back to where you stayed with Tares. Tell him I sent you, and I'm in trouble. There are only two people you can trust now, and that's me, and Tares-"

"Not even Papa?"

"Nappa may love us, but he loves power more, Vejita. Do you understand? The _only_ people you can trust are me and Tares, and only one of us can protect you now." She straightened up and kissed his head. "You understand?"

He nodded. "But...Mama, I'm scared."

"Be scared, Vejita. It's the only thing that will keep you now."


	6. Chapter Five: The Second Attack

PART TWO: FAMILY

Chapter Five  
The Second Attack

_ Yume mo omoide mo yarikake dakedo  
Kuru toki ga kita to wakaru kara  
aisuru hito-tachi kono te de mamoru wa _

Both our dreams and memories are unfinished, but  
Because we understood that the time had come  
We will protect, with our hands, the people we love

-"Sailor War", _Gaiden! Dark Kingdom wa Fukkatsu Hen_

"Mama! MAMA!" Vejita bawled.

"Vejita, run, you moron!" Naoko shouted as she fought off the soldiers attacking her.

"No, I can't lea-"

Naoko froze, her eyes on a shadow behind her son. "Vejita..."

He spun around, expecting to be struck down right there, but his face changed instead to a surprised, wide grin. "Tares-san!"

Tares grabbed him, simultaneously blasting the soldiers that were coming towards them.

"Take care of him!" Naoko shouted before one of the men near her got his arm around neck.

"I'll take care of you, too!" He let out another kiai, let Vejita go-the boy wisely stayed in the air away from the soldiers-and went in with fists flying.

It was over in minutes. Tares descended slowly to the ground, cradling the still body of Naoko. Vejita practically fell through the air in an attempt to get to them faster, hit the ground uncomfortably on one foot, fought for balance, and ran to them.

"Mama! Is she okay, Tares-san?"

"I...don't know." He looked in shock. More than shock, actually. It was a look Vejita would later realize was sudden heartbreak.

Tares sank to the ground, shoving bodies out of his way as he did. He leaned over Naoko, listening, hoping for a pulse. It was there. Letting out a breath of relief, Tares pulled her head to his own chest, as if hearing his heartbeat might bring her around to consciousness.

Vejita stared at him, not sure what to do or say, not sure what he _could_ do. After a moment, Tares stood, pulling Naoko to him. "Come on. We have to go fast, before the backups get here, and I don't want to have to wait for you."

Instead of going back to Tares's house, as Vejita had expected, they flew until evening. Two hours or so after it darkened, Tares glanced behind him. "You still back there, Vejita?"

"Yeah. Are we almost there?"

Tares stopped, floating to let Vejita catch up to him. "Hold onto my armor. We're going the back way and you might get lost, so stay close."

Vejita did so, and floated slowly to the ground with Tares. Their feet crunched on gravel as they hit the ground in unison. Tares shifted the still unconscious Naoko. "Stick to me, kid."

They were in an alley, and continued along behind the dirty looking buildings around them. Vejita glanced longingly out at the brightly lit street. Tares muttered something to himself that Vejita didn't bother to ask him to repeat. He wondered what they were doing somewhere like this.

They walked for a while before stopping at a door with a dim light hanging over it.

"Knock for me."

Vejita stepped forward and nervously knocked twice on the door.

"Louder than that," Tares sighed.

Vejita knocked again, this time a bit more bravely.

"Who is it?" called a female voice from the other side.

"Ore da, Usagi. Open up," Tares replied, kicking at the door a bit.


	7. Chapter Six: Nightmare

Chapter Six  
Nightmare

_ Dansu no uzu no naka  
Anata wo mita ano yo  
Kokoro ni kimeta koto  
Sore wo konya koso tsutaetai_

Within the whirlpool of the dance  
I saw you on that night  
What my heart decided then  
I want to tell you tonight

-"Waltz ni Koi o Nosete", _Gaiden! Dark Kingdom wa Fukkatsu Hen_

The door flew open. "Oniichan! It's about damn time! Where have you been! You haven't answered a single one of my messages for the past six months! You inconsiderate jerk!" shrieked a woman who was in Tares's face faster than Vejita could blink. She had black hair, like her brother, that was up in a bun on each side of her head, and Vejita could definitely tell they were related; she and Tares had disturbingly similar facial structures. Their armor was identical; the only difference in clothing was the woman's pink undersuit.

"Back off, woman!" Tares yelped, backing away from her.

"HMPH!" Usagi put her hands on her hips and looked at him skeptically. "Who's that?" she asked, motioning to Naoko.

"A friend. We need help, and a place to stay for a while." Tares nodded to Vejita. "The three of us."

"Oh, you! You never told me you settled down!" Usagi knelt down to eye-level with Vegeta. "Yoroshiku. I'm Usagi," she offered with what seemed a genuine smile.

Vejita, slightly cowed by the whole thing, nodded silently.

"His name's Vejita," Tares supplied. "Now will you let us in?"

"Oh, fine! Never mind the, 'You're looking well, Usagi, how's life been treating you? What about your husband?'," she grumbled, ushering them inside.

"I don't care about your husband, that's why," Tares replied. "What about Oyaji, though?"

This was answered with a snort. "Baka, as usual. Still thinks he can see the future. Still paranoid about Frieza."

"And Ofukuro?"

"She helps take care of Mitsuru-chan and Yoshihiro-chan. Mostly useless, though. She can't cook worth a damn, but she thinks she can. And Toma comes around sometimes. They have their night of drinks and reminising every week." Usagi rolled her eyes, then glanced at Naoko again. "Want to put her somewhere?"

"Please."

"This way." She looked to Vejita. "You can go in the living room, and introduce yourself to Mitsuru and Yoshihiro if you want, Vejita-chan."

Vejita shook his head. "I want to make sure Mama's okay."

"That's your Mama?" Usagi looked to Tares, and asked again, "Who is she?"

"Hanyuu Naoko," he answered, gently laying her on the bed in the room Usagi had led them to.

Usagi's mouth dropped open and she uttered a few unintelligible syllables. "The QUEEN!" she finally managed.

Tares nodded. "Now you understand why we had to come here."

"No, actually, I don't understand a thing!"

Vejita crept closer to his mother, and gripped her hand while the siblings argued behind him.

"Just walk into my house without-"

"It was the only place I could come!"

"You have plenty of other places to hide, Tares!"

"And this is the best, and you know that!"

"Well, you still could have told me who she-"

"She's waking up!"

Tares and Usagi went silent and turned to look at Vejita, who had climbed onto the bed and was now intently watching his mother's face. Naoko was twitching, and as they watched, slowly opened her eyes.

"Tares..." she whispered, reaching towards him.

He was at her side in an instant, gripping her outstretched hand in both of his. "I'm here, zutto ni."

She began to cry, and practically threw herself against his chest. "This is all a nightmare! I just want it to be over!"

Tares glanced over his shoulder at his sister, and mouthed "Get the kid out." Usagi swept forward and pulled the resistant Vegeta out, leaving the two of them alone. "Naoko, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's a nightmare," she repeated in a terrified whisper. "I'm all alone...they want my son, and you're the only one...the only one..." She trailed off into sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her shaking form to him. "Soon, we'll both wake up."


	8. Chapter Seven: My Son

Chapter Seven  
My Son

_ donna ni yume mita koto ka kono hi wo  
aitai dakishimetai sore bakari  
hanarete ite mo itsumo kokoro ni  
omae ga ita kara aishiteta kara _

How did we watch dreams we lacked?  
This day, I want to see it, want to hold it, and only that.  
Always separating from our hearts  
Because of you, we were loving

-"Yatto Aeta ne", _Kaguya Shima Densetsu_

Usagi knocked on the closed door that Naoko and Tares were behind several hours later. "Dinner, guys!" she called. Behind her, Vejita shifted nervously from foot to foot. He wanted to be with the people he knew again. Usagi was just a bit too bouncy for him. She was kind of scary, in fact.

After a moment or two, the door opened, and Tares came out. "Naoko's asleep," he said, low so as not to disturb her. He smiled at Vejita, noticing the boy's lip starting to quiver. "She said you could go and sit with her, after you ate. She's going to be okay."

Vejita sniffled. "Really?" He was answered with a nod, and began to cry from the relief. Tares face-faulted and picked him up.

"All right, calm down. You can't eat if you're sobbing like that, kid."

Tares carried a plate of food with him when he and Vejita went to sit with Naoko later that night. Dinner itself had been uneventful, if trying for poor Vejita, who had become an item of interest for Usagi's two children.

Naoko stirred when the door opened and sat up to greet them.

"Morning," Tares said as he held the door open for Vejita, who ran right to his mother.

Naoko opened her arms to embrace him. "Good morning," she answered.

Tares closed the door and strode to a chair next to the bed. "Usagi made you a plate."

"Tell her I said thank you."

"First, you're going to tell me what's going on."

Naoko looked down at her son, curled against her, and stroked his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What's with Frieza trying to get the kid?"

"I don't know," Naoko growled through gritted teeth. "And I don't think this is a conversation we should be having in front of him, either."

Tares snorted. "Forces of evil are trying to get him for their own ends. This concerns his safety, and he'll be much better off knowing what he's up against, and just what they want from him. He looked at Vejita. "Do you want to be kept in the dark, kid?"

Vejita glanced up at his mother, who was scowling at Tares. He took a deep breath, and shook his head. Tares smirked, and Naoko sent him a glare. "Mama?"

A sigh. "If you want to know, I guess I shouldn't keep it from you."

"Good. Now let's get all this out in the open." Tares leaned back in his chair. "I know you know _something_, Naoko. Why does Frieza want him?"

"He's paranoid." She placed a hand on Vejita's head as if that could protect him from the evil that controlled them. "He heard some prophecy that a boy from my bloodline born from a low-class fighter would become the only entity that can defeat him; a Super Saiya-jin."

This met with silence from both of the others.

"But...you and Papa are both Super Elite," Vejita whispered. Silently, Naoko nodded.

Next to them, Tares's eyes were blazing. "You selfish bitch!" he growled.

"Tares!" Naoko clamped her ears over her son's ears.

"How _dare_ you!"

"How dare I _what_? I'm the Queen, you foul-mouthed brute! I dare do what I deem fit to protect my son!"

"And creating a life for him that's a complete lie is protecting him! If you'd just told me, we could have kept him safe together, covered up your disappearance, and left! Instead, Frieza knows all about him, and it's too late now! And all because you were too busy being a stuck-up martyr for your people!"

Naoko took this berating silently, with her eyes squeezed shut. When Tares had yelled himself out, she opened them. They were glistening with tears. "You're right," she whispered.

Tares lowered his voice, tears beginning to roll slowly down his own cheeks. "Naoko...you killed me. Every time I was forced to think of you with Nappa, and what I'd stupidly lost...How could you?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't know. You left that day...I just couldn't stay any longer."

"And Vejita...did you know then?" Tares's voice softened.

Naoko sniffed. "Iie. I found out a week later."

"That's why you rushed it with Nappa."

She nodded.

"Kami, it all makes sense now..."

Curled up on the bed, Vejita let out a wail. "What's going _on_!" he sobbed.

"Oh, Vejita..."

"He needs to know, Naoko."

"Why? Why ruin any good memories he still has?"

"They're lies! You can't protect him from everything, but you can help him understand. He _needs_ to understand, or he's half-lost already."

Vejita sniffled. "I just wanna know what's going on."

Naoko sighed. "All right. I'm outnumbered." She shot a deadly look at Tares. "Never mind that I'm his mother."

"I've got those rights, as well, Naoko."

Vejita looked up. "Huh?"

Tares went onto one knee so he was eye level with the boy. "Vejita, Nappa's not your father."

The opposite of what Tares expected, Vejita actually brightened a bit. "Is that why he doesn't like me much?"

Bemused, Tares nodded. "I suppose."

The boy looked up at Naoko. "But you're still my Mama?"

She smiled at him. "Hai, Vejita."

"That's okay, then." Vejita grinned up at her to confirm this. "But who's my papa?"

Naoko looked to Tares, who cleared his throat a bit. "Naoko stayed with me for a while right after her parents died. We..." He trailed off.

"Fell in love, like the princesses and knights in your bedtime stories," Naoko supplied.

Tares face-faulted. "Right...like that." He paused to pick up his train of thought, but Vejita interrupted him.

"You're my papa, aren't you?"

Tares blinked at him in surprise. "Yes, I am."

Vejita grinned. "Good, because you're the coolest guy I know!" he declared.

Tares chuckled and picked up the boy when Vejita reached his arms to be held. So, now that that's out, we need to decide what to do."

Before anything could be suggested, there was a knock on the door. "Guys," called Usagi. "I think you'll want to see this!"


	9. Chapter Eight: Report

Chapter Eight  
Report

_Fukaki sadame to shinjita ai wo  
Muzan na uragiri de ayameraretara  
Kono mi wo sasaeru no wa nikushimi dake  
Watashi ni totte nikumu koto wa aisuru koto_

Deep destiny and the love I believed in  
When they were murdered through horrible betrayal  
The only thing that supported me was hate  
For me, to hate is to love

-"Onna no Ronsou", _Eien Densetsu _

The thing Usagi wanted to show them was a news report. The pretty, turquoise-haired reporter on the screen was talking when they walked in.

"And that concludes our special report. We'll be repeating this story on the nightly news at eleven-That's in half an hour. See you all then!"

The screen faded to the beginning of some sitcom.

"Well, damn," Usagi muttered. "I guess we'll have to wait half an hour for them to repeat it."

"What'd it say?"

"It'd be better for you to just see it."

Naoko and Tares spent the next half hour enjoying Mitsuru and Yoshihiro's questions to Vejita, which, to his credit, he tried not to be too annoyed by.

"So do you get anythign you want?" asked Mitsuru, the elder by four years, and so undisputed leader.

"Not _everything_."

"But aren't you rich?"

"My mama is."

"So why don't you get everything you want?"

"Do _you_?"

Mitsuru laughed, as if this was infinitely entertaining. "Of course not. But my mama's not rich."

Vejita suggested they play a game instead, and he ran with Mitsuru to their playroom, Yoshihiro toddling along behind. "Wait fo' me!"

A few minutes passed in silence before Tares turned the television on; neither could think of anything to say to each other.

"So I have a son," Tares finally spoke up.

Naoko looked at him. He smiled, and she smiled back. "_We_ have a son," she corrected, as the news began. Both turned their attention back to the television.

"Our top story tonight-The attack on the Queen and Crown Prince. We have recieved word that the culprit in this heinous crime has been apprehended, but the poor victims are still missing. This message from the king aired earlier today on all stations."

Tares snorted derisively as Nappa came on the screen.

"He really does look like an ape," Naoko muttered. "Smells like one, too." Tares laughed, but stopped as the ape-lookalike began to speak.

"My wife Queen Naoko and our son Prince Vejita were attacked at our home in the capitol this evening. I welcome anyone with information about this crime, or where I can find my family now to step forward..."

"He 'welcomes' it? He was probably behind it."

Tares put his arm around Naoko's shoulders, and the image of Nappa shrank to a small square in the top right corner of the screen.

"About forty minutes ago," continued the reporter, "Authorities captured the man they believe to be responsible for the attack."

Naoko gasped at the face on the screen.

"Prince Vegeta was taken into custody at 10:26 p.m. Capitol Standard Time. He refused to make any statements for the press, although the police will release a summary of his interrogation to the public after its completion."

"My brother?" Naoko whispered. "He couldn't have..."

"Naoko, he's probably been working for Frieza, just like the rest of us-"

"Chigau! He always hated Frieza! Besides, he'd never hurt me or Vejita!"

Tares sighed. He didn't quite believe it, either. "All right, so what do you intend to do about it?"

"Make the police let him go, of course!"

"You'd be playing right into Frieza's hands, for all we know. I can't let you do that."

"I'm not leaving my brother in jail!"

"So...we can break him out, and then leave the planet. But you stay here while someone else gets him out."

"Yeah, who?"

Tares glanced around, and spotted Usagi, who was standing in the doorway. He smirked. "I'm beginning to get an idea."

"Oniichan, I look like a moron!"

Tares looked to Naoko for approval.

"You look perfect."

Usagi scowled. "No one is going to believe I'm his wife. Besides, this armor doesn't even fit!"

"Just don't let anyone look too close and you'll be fine. The average IQ of a Saiya-jin policeman or guard is about five, so I doubt they'll notice anything unusual." Naoko grinned. "Besides, no one remembers what Nianko looks like, anyhow. He hid her away on some backwater planet four years ago."

"You really mean it?" Usagi still looked doubtful.

"Play your part, and let Tares play his. Seripa and I will handle the rest."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Usagi grumbled.


	10. Chapter Nine: Jail

Chapter Nine  
Jail

_ichido dake CHANSU wo nageru wa anata ni  
uketomete shikkari sono te de sono me de  
shikujireba futari wa hyaku-nen aenai  
kono toki wo ichizu ni moetai ai nara_

I will only throw you one chance  
Accept it firmly with your hands, with your eyes  
If we fail, we won't meet for a hundred years  
It is for love that this moment burns earnestly

-"Mystery Sagashi", _Gaiden! Dark Kingdom wa Fukkatsu Hen_

"I simply cannot believe the indignity of this! How dare you throw my husband in jail like a common ruffian-"

"Your highness," Tares interruped through gritted teeth. He pulled Usagi closer and hissed. "Don't overdo it. Just get us in there."

"Hmph!" Usagi turned back to the guard in front of her, who was looking very frightened at the moment. "I demand to see him this instant!"

"Y-your highness, that is-uh-" the guard stammered.

"Do you think you're going to tell me I can't see him?" Usagi snapped.

"No, no, of course not, your highness! R-right this way, ma'am!" He stumbled over himself to help Usagi through the door leading to the cells.

Tares depressed the button the side of his scouter. "We're in," he muttered in a gruff, stoic bodyguard tone.

Ahead of him, Usagi was playing her part very well, strutting along beside the guard like she owned the place. This could work.

The guard stopped at a cell. "He's in here, your majesty," he mumbled. "Do you want me to let you in?"

"Yes, and then leave us. I'm sure my bodyguard can handle it if he decides to get violent-not that Vegeta would ever consider striking his wife." She haughtilly flipped her hair.

"Uh...I can't do that, ma'am..."

"Oh, _fine_! Then stand over there, so we can have _some_ privacy!" She directed him angrilly down the hall a bit, and the guard shuffled dejectedly that way. Tares smirked after him.

Usagi entered the cell to find Vegeta glaring at her.

"You're not my wife," he growled under his breath as she drew closer.

Usagi smiled goodnaturedly at him. "No, but I'm helping Naoko get you out of here, so quit glaring at me like I'm the enemy."

Vegeta snorted. "All right, I'll play. Why does she want me out if I'm the one who headed the attack?"

"Baka, she knows you didn't do it."

"Got that right."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah."

Usagi turned back to Tares and nodded. He dove for the guard.


	11. Chapter Ten: Six Deaths

**PART THREE: EARTH**

A/n: It starts getting really dark in this section. The fun is over, and the story almost is.

**Chapter Ten  
Six Deaths**

_hitori kiri tatoe hagurete mo  
nakama no chikai wa kawaranai  
mamoru beki hito ga iru kagiri  
hatasu beki shimei aru kagiri_

Although a person is losing their limits  
And a partner's vow is true  
We must protect that person the best we can  
We must accomplish the mission the best we can

-"Fire", _Last Dracul Overture_

Three hours later had the group back at Usagi's house, packing a few supplies for their departure. Eight space pods had been prepared for leaving under the pretense of just going off to get another planet for Frieza.

When at last everything was finished, all nine of them left, Yoshihiro riding atop his grandfather's shoulders.

"Usagi, you really didn't have to come with us, you know..." Tares trailed off. His sister had been adamant about seeing him safe before she returned to Planet Vegeta with her parents and children.

Usagi shook her head. She would not hear this argument again.

"Where are we going?" asked Vejita.

"It's a secret," his mother replied, patting his head. "Your uncle programmed the coordinates for all of us."

Vejita nodded. He still seemed very nercous. He reached to Tares, who scooped him up and swung the boy onto his shoulders. "I wanna ride with Papa," he declared.

Tares chuckled. "All right, we'll see."

Behind them, Vegeta smirked.

Very soon, all of them were settled into their space pods and had taken off. Vejita squirmed uncomfortably against his father. "Something's wrong..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know! Something's wrong!" He began to cry. "Mama!"

Sighing to hold down annoyance, Tares hit the button on his scouter. "Hey, Naoko."

"What?" her voice came throughthe speaker.

"Vejita thinks something's wrong."

A snort. "Like what?"

"Mama, we're not going to the right place! Uncle Vegeta did something!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Vejita-"

"I mean it! We're going somewhere bad!"

Tares cut in. "Naoko, let's just double check our coordinates and make sure. At least it'll calm him down."

"Mine say ."

"Funny, mine say ."

"All right, that's easily fixed." Beeps could be heard in the background. "They're the same now."

"I'm going to check on the others. Vejita's still freaking out."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep, so I'm turning my scouter off."

"Sleep well."

A click, indicating Naoko was too tired to reply. Tares shook his head and switched the scouter over to speak to the rest of the crew. "Hey, guys, check your coordinates."

Though he waited several minutes, there was no reply.

"Guys? Dad? Usagi?"

Vejita, who was staring out the round, red-tinted window of the pod, let out a wail. "They're going the wrong way!"

Tares looked out, utterly confused when four of the space pods veered off from the other three. "Dad! Usagi! Answer me!"

Sadly, there was none.

Three space pods landed several hours later on a small blue and green planet called Earth. Tares and Vejita were out first. Tares grabbd the boy like a football and carted him several yards to the other two space pods. Vegeta was climbing out of his, but Naoko was still asleep.

Tares opened the pod. Naoko's eyes opened as well, blinking blearily at him. "We're there already?"

"Your brother programmed the coordinates wrong," Tares snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"My family is missing!"

Naoko sighed and stretched. This seemed of little consequence to her at the moment. "Vegeta?"

"He's lying," her brother replied immediately, glaring at Tares.

"Then where are the others, you slime?" came the snarling retort.

"Try reaching them on their scouters, you fool."

Still keeping a wary eye on him, Tares clicked his scouter on. "Dad, Usagi, this is Tares. Where are you?" He yelled and ripped his scouter off when the answer came; screaming, Mitsuru and Yoshihiro crying in the back, and then sudden static.

Tares let out a roar and launched himself at Vegeta. "You lying bastard!" he cried, doing his best to pummel every available inch of the prince.

"Tares, stop it!" Naoko shrieked, pulling Vejita to her, but he was beyond words.

Finally getting over his surprise, Vegeta managed to fight Tares to arm's length.

"What did you do?"

Vegeta coughed and spit out some blood to the side. "Follow orders, you uncivilized-"

Tares caught him with a hard punch to the face. "What happened to my family!"

"They're dead," the prince growled. "Zarbon and Dodoria took care of them."

"WHY!"

He smirked. "They're expendable meddlers."

This earned him another punch. There was a sickening crunch as his nose snapped.

"Tares, stop it," Naoko whispered in shock.

"You'll pay for this," Tares snarled, dropping Vegeta. "You'll pay dearly for this."

Vegeta laughed, gently fingering his bloody nose. "Whatever you say." He turned to his sister. "Come on, Naoko, we have things to do here."

She shook her head and he scowled.

"We're leaving now. And bring the brat." Vegeta grabbed her arm, but Tares was on him in a second.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Vejita began to cry, watching the fight. Naoko, also with tears running down her face, turned his head away.

When it was over, Vegeta was on the ground, bloody, the loser. Tares looked equally beat up, with the exception that he was standing. He put his foot on Vegeta's chest, elliciting an anguished groan from the man. "A life for a life, Vegeta. You're just the first. I'll have revenge for my family soon." It ended with a flash of kiai.

Naoko let out a sob.

Remembering himself, Tares turned back to her, suddenly apologetic. "Naoko..."

They found an abandoned house to spend the night in. Tares found edible meat for dinner, and roasted it over a small fire. Naoko didn't eat. Nor did she speak. She just sat, with her knees pulled to her chest, staring into the bright flames.

"Naoko?" Tares ventured. He offered her a piece of meat. "You have to eat, Naoko."

She shook her head.

"Mama, _please_," Vejita begged.

Again, she shook her head. "I just want to sleep." She curled up even further.

Vejita sniffed, and latched onto her. Naoko opened her arms to pull him in, but did not say anymore. She fell asleep holding her son like a baby. Hours later, Tares let the fire die and lay down next to them. He draped his arm over Naoko, as if that one action could protect her from everything. "I love you," he whispered.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Son Gokuu

**Chapter Eleven  
Son Goku**

A/n: sigh I gave in and put in everyone's favorite moron. Have fun with him. Heprobably won't be around long...I don't have much patience for writing him XD

_De jabuu meita deai  
Watashi dake no hito hosoi ito de tsuyoku  
Musubarete taguri-yoserareta _

An encounter like déjà vu  
That person who belongs to me  
Is strongly linked with a slender thread

-"Mystery Sagashi", _Gaiden! Dark Kindgom wa Fukkatsu Hen_

"Hey! Get outta my Grandpa's house!"

Tares snorted in his sleep.

"I said, get outta here!"

He scowled as he felt something pokin him, and reached behind him to swat at it.

"Hey!"

Grumbling, he sat up and looked behind him, only to blink in surprise. "Dad?" He stopped himself. No, however similar this man did look to Bardock, he had no scar, and his skin was as pale as Naoko's. Besides, Tares reminded himself, Bardock was dead.

"Who are you?" asked the lookalike, brandishing an orange pole at Tares.

"We're just leaving," he answered, shaking Naoko and Vejita awake.

Vejita's tail twitched as he opened his eyes, and the strange man's surprise grew more obvious.

"Wait a minute," he said. "You all have tails."

"We're Saiya-jin, of course we have tails," Tares replied, helping the groggy Naoko to her feet.

"I used to have a tail like that."

Tares raised an eyebrow at him, and glanced over him once more. There was a definite resemblance, and the man was certainly built like a Saiya-jin. A vague, long-buried memory surfaced for Tares. "Are you...Kakkarot?"

The man blinked. "I've never heard that name before. I'm Son Gokuu."

"Hn." Tares picked up Vejita, who yawned.

"Who's Kakkarot?"

"My little brother. He never came back from the planet he was sent to."

"Do you mean you guys are aliens?"

Naoko snorted derisively.

"Here, at least." Tares rolled his eyes.

"Well...what're your names?"

"I'm Tares, this is my wife, Naoko, our son Vejita." Naoko started to say something, likely along the lines of not being his wife, but he silenced her with a look.

"That name, Vegeta, sounds familiar..." Gokuu mused for a moment.

"He's named after Naoko's father. It's also the name of the planet we come from." Tares paused. "Have you ever had a concussion?"

"Huh?"

"Hit your head hard? Probably when you were little."

Gokuu thought on this. "I think so. When I was...two, maybe."

"And you used to have a tail?"

"Yeah."

"Come outside a minute." Tares handed Vejita to Naoko and went outside with the man following him. He motioned to one of the space pods. "Ever seen anything like that?"

"Oh, yeah, there's one in the woods around here!"

"You're a Saiya-jin."

"Huh?"

Tares sighed. "It's common practice to send low-class babies to planets to demolish them when they're older. You must have just forgotten it when you hit your head."

"Wow...I guess it makes sense."

Tares face-faulted. Woe be it that any sibling of his have half a fucntioning brain. "Moreover, you're likely my brother."

"Really? You should come stay in the big house instead of out here in Grandpa Gohan's house, then! In fact, Chichi should be finished making breakfast by now. Come eat with us!"

"Yeah...let me get Naoko."

"Are you sure he's your brother?" Naoko hissed to Tares.

"Fairly sure. He looks just like Dad, doesn't he?" Tares whispered back.

Between them, Vejita squirmed, and made a face. "Quit talking over me!"

Naoko patted his head and turned back to her breakfast, a Saiya-jin sized meal of rice and miso. Across the table, Gokuu's wife, Chichi, watched her disapprovingly. Gokuu paid no attention whatsover; it was all focused on the food he was shovelling into his mouth.

"Acts like your brother, too," Naoko muttered under her breath before beginning to eat.

When breakfast was finished, Gokuu offered to show them around a bit. Chichi tried to convince Vejita to stay and study with her and Gokuu's son, Gohan (assumedly naming after the grandfather Gokuu had mentioned), but Vejita wouldn't be parted from his mother, and Chichi gave up after a while.

Gokuu, Tares, Naoko and Vejita began to walk around Gokuu's seemingly expansive mountain property (whether or not it was actually his, or he just lived on it, they weren't exactly sure). An hour or more passed with semi-interesting scenery, and far less interesting small talk, before Naoko noticed something.

"Where's Vejita?"

Tares looked over his shoulder back to her. "What? Weren't you watching him?"

"Of course I was," she snapped. "Obviously, he ran off!"

"Mama!"

Naoko let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and turned to look for the source of the call.

"He's down here!" Gokuu called, snickering as he reached down to pull the boy up. He blinked at a round, orange something Vejita was holding.

"Look what I found, mama!"

Naoko gently took it from him. "What...?"

"Oh, looks like the kid found a Dragonball," Gokuu filled in.

A/n: I'd like to really thank everyone who's gotten this far, and offer a bit of a prize for actually reading through all my angsty Dragonball mush (wow, bet you never thought you'd hear that in a sentence). I need another character for something in the next couple chapters, and unfortunately, none of mine will do. The character I'm looking for will, unfortunately, be evil, and eventually be killed, but is going to look really damn good while they're doing it. Anyone who e-mails me (my e-mail is on my profile here) with a profile for a character they'd like to see could have a chance to have that character be the one put in the story! Just a little incentive to read on...and don't forget to review, and flamers will be executed! waves


End file.
